


All In A Day's Work

by bas3mentgh0st



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bas3mentgh0st/pseuds/bas3mentgh0st
Summary: Plot? What plot? These are just random stories about the life of a new recruit and her daily shenanigans with the rest of the team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU where everyone’s happy. Loki’s attempt to takeover New York and the events in Civil war still happened but everyone’s “relatively” at peace with each other.
> 
> Texts in italics represent the main character's thoughts.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. I do not own anything, not even my “original” character’s name. :(  
> 2\. Everyone’s probably gonna be way out of character.  
> 3\. Loopholes everywhere. Also, timelines are skewed.

Chapter 1

_**Somewhere in Slovakia** _

.

“Why am I always stuck doing rescue missions?”

Steve heaved a sigh, Sam is still salty about Nat’s comment regarding his  _lack_  of combat skills. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence Sam, don’t take it personally.”  

“Quit whining and do your job so we can go home”, Natasha snapped on the intercom. “Why don’t you do it then?!”, Sam countered. The cold is definitely taking a toll on everyone’s moods.

“Guys, can we please focus on the mission. We only have a small window of opportunity here so we need to do this right.” Sometimes Steve wondered why they even bother to work as a team. “Alright Sam, target’s locked up on the west tower and will be transferred to the basement tonight. You have a 10 minute window when they cross the bridge to grab the target and fly him to the Quinjet where Nat will be waiting.”

“Aye captain”, was Sam’s halfhearted response.  

“I will hold off the guards to give you time to escape”, Steve adds.

“We’ll circle back to the tower to pick you up once the target is safe”, Nat said as she landed the jet a few miles north of the tower.

.

_**Somewhere over the North Atlantic Ocean, 3 hours later** _

.

After they picked up Steve from the tower, Nat set the Quinjet on auto-pilot and set their destination back home to the Avenger’s tower. Steve and Sam are currently with their rescued target removing his bindings - poor bastard had a sack cloth covering his head and his hands were bound by **shackles** , how barbaric.

“It’s a she”, Sam deadpans once they removed the cover on her head. The target was a girl, probably in her mid-twenties and is mercifully unconscious. She probably passed out from pain, if the swollen purple bruise on her left eye, a broken nose and a busted lip are any indication. “Shit, she looks like a train wreck.”

Steve started prepping the medical pod, “F.R.I.D.AY can you scan her for any other injuries?”

“Aside from the visible head injuries, she also has a broken forearm and fibula, fractured ribs and a concussion. I am not yet fully equipped to provide any medical assistance but I have already alerted Dr. Cho about her injuries. We should reach the tower in 20 minutes.”

Steve clenched his fists, he despised needless violence, especially against women. And the sight of this battered girl is deeply unsettling for him.

.

Dr. Cho was already waiting for them at the hangar with a medical stretcher for the girl, “I’ll take her from here. Director Fury is waiting for you at the conference room.”

Steve was almost hesitant to let the girl out of his sight, but if he trusted Dr. Cho with his own life then there should be no reason for him to worry. “Let’s go captain, she’s in good hands”, Nat teased as she watched his eyes linger on the girl while she was being wheeled away.

Nick Fury was the only person waiting for them at the conference room and he looked almost as uneasy as Steve felt. “I’m not going to require a mission report on this one and I’m already aware of her condition. I just want you to know that I need your help in convincing her to join the team.”

“Who is she exactly? We weren’t given any background on the target when we took this mission, we didn’t even know that she was a girl.” Sam hated being left in the dark and he’s still pissed off about being stuck with rescue missions.

“She used to be a part of Interpol’s counter-terrorism program before transferring to FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit a couple of years ago”, Fury answered dismissively while turning to leave the room.

“How old is she anyway?! She looks way too young to have been working for that long”, Sam demanded, visibly annoyed that he’s the only one concerned about this girl.

“Come on, it’s inappropriate to ask a lady her age”, Nat quips before following Fury out.

.

_**Avengers tower, 2 weeks later** _

.

 _Everything hurts._ That was her first thought when she regained consciousness. She doesn’t have the strength to open her eyes just yet but she can hear an incessant beeping beside her and two distinct voices murmuring a few feet away. She didn’t want to alert anyone that she’s awake until she has fully assessed her situation.  _Looks like all my limbs are still intact, thank god. Now, let’s see if I can move them._ She started wiggling her toes which are luckily hidden under a blanket. But when she tried to move, a white-hot pain shot through her left leg which caused her to gasp.  _There goes my plan to assess the situation first._ She sighed inwardly as two men rushed to her bedside.

“Hey, how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” She could barely hear him, it’s almost as if he’s afraid that he would hurt her just by speaking.

“Everything hurts”, she managed to choke out. “How long have I been out?”

“I already alerted Dr. Cho, she should be here in a few minutes”, the other guy interjected.

“Two weeks, but Dr. Cho said it would take 3 months for a full recovery”, the first guy answered.

“No shit, I feel like I can sleep it off for a full year.” _Wait, did he say two **weeks**?! _ She regretted opening her eyes; the harsh light overhead made her head hurt. “Can someone please turn off the light?”

The sound of squeaking shoes on tiles alerted her to someone approaching the room. _Am I even in a room?_ “Hello, I’m Dr. Cho and I’m the one overseeing your recovery. We managed to patch up most of your injuries, but the major ones will take time to heal. You should be able to get out of bed and perform minor tasks in a week’s time though.”

“Did my father send you?” She asked no one in particular. She’s starting to remember everything that happened and she’s terrified that her father found out about it and decided to take her back home.

“Not that we know of. We honestly have no idea who you are”, the second guy answered.

Then suddenly she was gripped with an overwhelming sense of dread and it felt like she just finally woke up. She sat bolt upright despite her body’s protest, “Where am I?! WHERE’S GRAY?!” Panic was taking over her and she’s forgetting how to breathe.

“Hey, calm down, he’s here. He’s safe. We found him right after we brought you here.”

“Did he...did he see my injuries?” She asked quietly. She didn’t want to upset Gray, seeing her injured usually made him cry.

”No, he’s been insisting to see you but we managed to hold him off and told him that you needed to rest.” He smiled kindly like they were long-time friends and it made her feel warm…it made her feel welcome.

Now that she’s up, she took her time to look around. “Where is here anyway?” She wondered aloud. “It doesn’t look like a hospital. Good thing it doesn’t look like a prison either.”

“Uhh…we’re in the Avengers Tower”, he said albeit hesitantly.  

She plopped back down on her bed, “Ugh, somehow that’s even worse than being rescued by my father.”

.

_**Avengers Tower Conference Room, 1 week later** _

.

Fury managed to gather  _almost_  everyone (with the exception of Thor, Strange and T’Challa) at the conference room, “Alright children, settle down, we have a new member joining the team and she’s here now to introduce herself.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to join this team”, she muttered under her breath before beginning her introduction. “Hi guys”, she gave an awkward smile and a small hesitant wave. “Uhmm…first, I’d like to thank Steve, Sam and Natasha for my untimely rescue. I think Director Fury failed to mention that I wasn’t abducted and that I was in fact on an undercover mission in Slovakia and I wasn’t scheduled to return home until July, which is two months from now.” She looked at Fury pointedly while saying this which prompted Steve and Sam to look at him questioningly as well. “Director Fury has been recruiting me to join this team for months and I’ve always refused because I was busy hunting my own monsters. But…he somehow managed to trap me into joining by saving my life, so here we are.” She made an exaggerated shrug which prompted Nat to smirk; she’s beginning to like this girl.

She cleared her throat before continuing, “alright, now that that’s out of the way. My name is Blue Sargent. It’s not my real name, but it’s the identity I’ve been using for years. Both for my own safety and for the safety of everyone around me." She was worried that they might start asking questions, but thankfully like they let it slide. "I have no super powers – none that I know of, aside probably from eating a shit-ton of garbage without getting fat...so I really have no idea why Director Fury is so desperate to recruit me.” She almost sounded dejected. 

”Hey I’d love to have that kinda superpower!”, Wanda winked at her from the back.

Blue was grateful for that reaction, it helped loosen her nerves. The whole room had been uncomfortably silent since she started talking. She took a deep breath. _Let’s get this over with._ “I currently work as a profiler for the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. The type of cases we get involved in are focused on serial murders and abductions, but we usually help with hostage negotiations and counter-terrorism as well. We study crimes from the behavioral aspect, by understanding the offenders’ motivation through their crime scene and choice of victims. We find a pattern in their behavior to predict their next move and ultimately catch them.” Blue said everything in one breath. She hated introductions and she hated being on the spotlight.  _God, why is everyone staring?_

“That’s quite an interesting approach. I would like to learn more about it if you don’t mind.” That’s definitely Vision. That yellow gem on his forehead is a dead giveaway. She smiled, “I do love talking about my work and I don’t mind sharing it with you.”

“What were you doing in Slovakia?” That was probably Clint with his blunt questions and semi-permanent scowl. Blue have been trying to get to know the Avengers during her free time.

“Our team came across a ring of sophisticated human traffickers last year. Their operation is mobile and they have been encrypting all their communications so they have gone undetected for so long. We managed to infiltrate and destroy their base of operations here in the US but their headquarters is located in Slovakia. And if we were to put an end to their entire operation, we have to destroy their headquarters as well.” 

“How did you get your injuries?” She just learned a couple of days ago that her bedside companion is actually Captain America in the flesh. Somehow, that made her all giddy.

“Well, the only way to infiltrate the ring is as one of their victims. You see, this is not your ‘ _typical’_ human trafficking ring that sells their victims as slaves. This ring sells their victims to  **serial killers** and they use their base in Slovakia to serve whatever sick fantasies their clients have. I have just been auctioned off when you found me.”

“Jesus Christ”, Sam looked like he was about to throw up. “Oh, I’ve seen worse”, Blue answered offhandedly. She can’t shake off the feeling that someone’s staring at her. She really hated being on the spotlight.

“Enough questions, you’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other later”, Fury **finally** dismissed the meeting and everyone started leaving the room except for Blue. “Do my parents know I’m here? Do they know what happened in Slovakia?” Fury considered her for a minute. “No and no. Hotch actually called in a favor when they lost all communication with you. I believe Strauss ruled out his petition to pull you out and decided to leave you for dead.”  Blue snorted, “Of course she did. We’re all expendable assets after all.”

.

Steve was waiting for her outside the conference room with Sam in tow. “Want me to introduce you properly to the rest of the team?”  _There’s that smile again._ “Sure, I’d love that”, Blue already reached her quota of human interaction for the day but how can she say no to that smile?

It looks like everyone just transferred from the conference room to the living room. “We could have just had the introduction here, the conference room was way too formal and stuffy.” Everyone in the room turned their heads to her direction and she gave them a sheepish smile.

“Welcome to the Avengers kid, I thought I’d never see the day.” Tony was about to hug her but backtracked when she winced in imagined pain; she hasn’t fully healed yet after all. “Tony!” _Finally, a familiar face._ “Yeah, me too. This is probably a terrible decision but let’s see where it takes me.”

“How do you know each other?!”, Sam asked on behalf of everyone in the room. And Tony’s brief reply of “ _family friend_ ” left no room for further questions.

Blue spent the rest of the day interacting with the team and she found herself enjoying it much more than she expected. At the end of the day, they really are just regular people with their own quirks and eccentricities.

.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Blue had adjusted fairly quickly to her new life at the Avengers Tower and Gray seems to be having the time of his life, especially when he’s hanging out with Peter. But it’s only been two months and Dr. Cho required her to rest for one more month before allowing her to participate in any mission; so naturally, she’s already bored out of her mind.

She appreciates Nat and Wanda spending time with her almost every afternoon, regaling her with stories about their past missions. And Sam and Steve’s patience in helping with her therapy so she can start functioning like a normal human being again. But her mind has been restless lately and she’s been having trouble sleeping; she’s not used to all this free time after working for so long.

She’s already made it a habit to roam around the tower’s living quarters on nights that she can’t sleep and then finally sitting on the breakfast counter with a mug ( _okay, 2 mugs_ ) of coffee  until sunrise.

“Holy shit!” Blue almost dropped her coffee mug. “I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“That’s quite careless for an FBI agent”, was Bucky’s amused remark as he started to pour himself some coffee before sitting beside her. “Why are you in the dark anyway?”

“The lights here are so bright, they hurt my eyes.” Blue was clutching her chest, she was still trying to recover from her shock. “And I actually enjoy not having to be on guard all the time.”

“Fair point.” Bucky Barnes looked like hell, for lack of a better word. The bags under his eyes are getting bigger and are starting to turn into a darker shade of purple. _Raccoon eyes_. Looks like Blue’s not the only one having problems sleeping.

They sat in silence for a few minutes but it made Blue edgy. She’s hyperaware of Bucky’s proximity and she’s unnerved by his stillness. “Wanna watch a movie?”, she had no idea why she blurted that out. “Looks like we’re both not gonna get any sleep tonight anyway.” Her smile was all teeth and it looked way too forced, he’s definitely gonna be weirded out. _Ugh, I have zero charm_. Bucky was speechless and frankly, pleasantly surprised with the suggestion. The new recruit never spent time alone with him before; she’s either always with Sam and Steve or with Nat and Wanda.

“I…uhh…sure”, he finally managed to croak out.

“Great! Anything in particular you want to watch?” _Did I somehow corner him into agreeing? God, I hope not._ Blue already started walking towards the entertainment room with her mug of freshly poured coffee. When he didn’t respond, Blue carried on with her monologue. “Uhh…How about Lord of the Rings? It’s more on the fantasy genre…I’m not sure if you have any preferences?”

“You know, I haven’t actually watched any movie since I…well, since I  _woke_  up.” Bucky hasn’t fully adjusted to normal life yet. He’s kept himself busy with missions hoping that he’ll be too tired for anything else but sleep when he gets back to the tower. Unfortunately, his plan is not working so far and his nightmares still keep him up most nights regardless of how tired his body is.

“This movie should be perfect then. It’s all about magic, elves, kings, dwarves and epic battles! You know, stuff that dreams are made of!” She said this while making grand gestures with her hand. Then after a beat she added, “well, stuff that dreams  **should** be made of.” She’s no stranger to nightmares but Bucky obviously had it worse, she suddenly felt sorry for the man. “We should do this more often! I mean…well…you can do it alone too. Binge-watching movies actually helped me cope with some of my worst days, especially during times when my mind is too tired to even **_think_**.” _I’m_ _definitely_ _blabbing_. The caffeine is starting to kick in and Blue’s feeling all perky and hyper but she knows it’s temporary, coffee never did her much good.

.

**_4 hours later_ **

.

“That was actually…interesting. You said it was adapted from a book?” Blue couldn’t stop talking about the movie earlier and he found her passion endearing. He remembered Blue saying that this middle earth, this complex and surreal world, was created by just one man; and that it was actually inspired by his time in war. It was amazing, he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

Bucky truly enjoyed the movie and was thankful for the company. He was gonna ask Blue if she would like to continue with the second part but when he looked beside him, she had already dozed off and was snoring quietly while snuggling closer to him. He smiled then and felt a sense of peace for the first time in years.

.

Blue woke up later that morning feeling nauseous and lethargic.  _Ugh I hate coffee. I hate caffeine **period**. _ She crawled her way to the bathroom just to throw up and she almost fell back asleep right there and then. _I’m too wasted to even be properly ashamed about being carried by Bucky to bed._ Nat strode into her room as she was on her way back to bed, sounding way too chipper. “Oh great, you’re up! Come on, we’re going shopping!”

“Not today Nat, I have a caffeine crash that I need to sleep off.” Blue started to bury herself deeper in her blanket.

“But today’s my first real day off in two months and I want to spend it with you,” Natasha Romanov almost sounded like she’s whining.

She peaked at Nat from under the covers. “Fine. FINE. Give me an hour please,” Blue groaned. She really needs to learn how to say no. Nat happily joined her in bed and cuddled closer, hugging her on top of her blanket. “Your one hour starts now, make the most of it.”

.

**_An hour and a half later_ **

.

Nat managed to drag Blue from her room and was about to haul her ass to the elevator when they bumped into Bucky.

“Hey! Listen, I uhmm...I’m really sorry for falling asleep like that earlier. Coffee never really worked for me.” Blue was fidgeting while trying her best to avoid eye contact. _I’m not ready for this._ Bucky was no better though, he’s blushing for Christ’s sake. “I uhh…it’s uhm…it’s no problem at all. I did enjoy the movie though.” A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. _Aahhh, he’s **cute**._

Nat studied their exchange for a minute before interrupting, “Alright Barnes, you can let her go now. I’ll give her back later this evening.” Bucky sputtered in embarrassment. “Oh god, Nat, why do you have to do that?!” Blue dragged Nat to the elevator while glancing at Bucky apologetically.

“What the hell was that about?! Shamelessly flirting with the Winter Soldier?!” Nat kept on poking her until she started talking. “I didn’t flirt anybody! I just invited him to watch a movie because he’s obviously not going back to sleep,” Blue answered indignantly. “But I caught you staring! I know a crush when I see one!”, Nat threw her a knowing smirk and her eyes were gleaming. “I do not have a crush. I was just caught off guard, okay? Can we not talk about it? It’s making me uncomfortable.” _I shouldn’t_ _have_ _left_ _my bed_. Blue was definitely pouting and Nat found it adorable, she’s almost tempted to push the matter further.  

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to introduce Gray next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

.

“Why did we…have to do this…at such an **ungodly** hour??” Blue was still trying to catch her breath and was too exhausted to feel icky about lying down on the wet grass.

“I told you, we needed to finish running before the captain goes out or he will drag us with him,” Sam was faring way better than Blue, he even managed to do another lap before sitting down beside her. “Trust me, you wouldn’t want to run with him. He’ll push you until your lungs give out.”

“But 4 o’clock in the fucking morning?!” Blue managed to sit up, but she’s still panting. “Is this even legal??”

“Don’t be overdramatic”, Sam looked at her sideways. “Cap goes out for his run at 5 am so there’s no better time.”

Blue was tempted to lie back down on the grass. She’s beginning to feel cramps on her legs and she already knew that it will be a painful walk back to the tower. “You know this is the witching hour for serial killers, right? It would be pretty ironic if I ended up being a victim.” She said this with a self-deprecating smile. She’s always been the weak link back at the BAU, well probably next to Reid, and she’s always been too conscious about it.

Sam gave her a slight frown before getting up. “Like I’d let anything happen to you”, he offered her his hand. “Come on, let’s start walking back.”

Blue groaned, her legs feel like jelly. She considered asking Sam to just drag her back. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Sam started talking again. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Blue inclined her head, an invitation for him to continue. “Why’d you pick Blue Sargent as your screen name?” Blue pouted, “Why’d you have to refer to it as a screen name? You make it sound lame.” Sam suppressed a smile. Nat’s right, she does pout a lot.  “Anyway, I read it from a book and I thought it sounded cool and catchy. I was originally planning to use Wednesday Adams but I thought it was too obvious.” She smiled at him like they were sharing an inside joke; and maybe, in a way, they did. “I think half the team won’t even get the joke even if you introduced yourself as Wednesday Adams. Most of them are either too old or too busy saving the world to recognize pop culture.” He shared her inside-joke smile. “Besides, I think Blue Sargent suits you better.”

.

**_Later that day_ **

.

It was a relatively lazy Sunday and almost everyone’s idling away their time at the tower. Blue is lounging on a huge couch with her feet propped up on the center table, while Gray is napping in a fetal position beside her with his head on her lap. Steve and Bucky are seated on the floor beside the center table and are busy playing Game of the Generals, a board game that Blue bought for them a few weeks ago. Sam and Peter are busy assembling a drone camera that Tony bought for the team earlier that week – though frankly, they have no idea what purpose it would serve. _That sneaky bastard probably bought it for Peter, he’s the one who expressed an interest in photography when he came back from a field trip a few days ago. He truly has a soft spot for that kid._

Blue was lost in thought when Vision sat with her at the couch. She tried to move Gray a bit to give him more room but he stopped her and said he was fine with the space.  She was about to go back daydreaming when Vision interrupted her thoughts. “Is he your son?”, he asked  while looking at Gray curiously. She smiled, “yes and no, if that makes sense.” She stretched a bit and re-adjusted Gray’s head on her lap, he’s in deep sleep and wasn’t even bothered by the sudden movement. “I adopted him a few years ago. It almost cost me my job actually.” 

She looked at Vision and wondered if he wanted to hear the rest of the story; he looked interested enough so she pressed on. Little did she know, both Steve and Bucky had already abandoned their game and were listening intently to her as well. “We had this uhmm...case...a while back, about a uhh...series of...home invasions and murders of **_entire_** families. Our investigation led us to a still-functioning foster home where the suspects - there were two of them, foster brothers - grew up in. These brothers were former victims of child abuse from that foster home and they...developed...this deep-seated hatred for something that they never had...a happy family.” Blue had a distant look in her eyes but her right hand was busy stroking Gray’s hair. “When we discovered who the killers were and they started to feel cornered, they moved for their endgame - the foster home. That’s where I found Gray...he...uhh...he was also a part of that same foster home.” She glanced at Vision to check if he’s still listening and that’s when she noticed that everyone in the room was already listening to her, even Sam and Peter.  _I didn’t even notice that it had gotten so quiet._

She cleared her throat before speaking again. “They picked up Gray from school and brought him to a dinerwhere they locked themselves in with the staff and other customers. They didn't demand anything, just made everyone uncomfortable with their presence. They sat inside for **hours** , then...just before sundown...they surrendered.” She shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, careful not to wake Gray. “We were quite perplexed because they didn't even put up a fight. It did not fit their previous behavior patterns. But it’s been a long day, and we were just glad that we closed the case without any further casualties. We should have known that it was far from over.” She paused and looked at Gray, almost with regret.

“I had to take Gray back to the foster home despite knowing what waited for him back there." She recalled this with a slight frown. "We had no other choice - he’s got nowhere else to go, no other family. When we got to the house, I should've known that something was terribly wrong...all color drained from his face and his eyes were wild and frightened.” She swallowed thickly and she blinked back her tears. This has always been an emotional memory for her. “So...uhm...when he went inside the house, I just sat there at the car unable to move....I just felt so heavy. I was so ashamed of myself for not doing **anything**. Then, after a few minutes... I got call from my team, they were telling me that the suspects’ guns were missing...that they were reportedly seen with guns at the diner, but when they were arrested, they no longer had them. And none of what they were saying made sense until I...” She took a deep, shaky breath. “...until I heard a gunshot. I was out of the car before I can even process what happened. When I went inside the house...I saw Gray in the corner of the room holding a gun and his foster mother was lying on the floor...and I feared the worst.”  Gray stirred and she’s afraid that he’s going to wake up but he just went back to snoring quietly. “Turned out I was just paranoid. His foster mother just tripped on her feet in shock when Gray started shooting their family pictures displayed on the wall. When I took the gun from Gray’s hand, he started to bawl his eyes out. He was crying so hard I was afraid he’d stop breathing. So I hugged him and I cried with him and I promised him that he will never set foot in that house again.”

She exhaled loudly before smiling at Vision, “So now here we are. I almost lost my job when I petitioned to adopt him. We were not supposed to get attached to our cases after all." She still remembers all the arguments, bargaining and pleading that she had to go through to keep Gray. "It was one of the hardest decisions I had to make...being part of the BAU has always been my dream. But I’ll be damned if I send Gray back to the foster care system again." She’s looking at Gray fondly now, “I did lose my job actually. But...my unit chief managed to pull some strings and he managed to get me reinstated.” She knew that Hotch risked a lot to get her back and she will always be grateful to him.

They were looking at her in awe like she just performed a miracle. _This is awkward._  She cleared her throat to get their attention because they all look like they’re in a trance. “So that’s...uhh...the end of the story.” And just in time too because Gray already started to rouse from sleep.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events mentioned in this chapter are loosely based on the Criminal Minds episode, Children of the Dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Hey doll, big day ahead huh?” Bucky said by way of greeting when Blue entered the conference room. “I’m pretty nervous actually. I still don’t know what role I serve in this team.”  Blue has been on edge since she first learned about being part of a new mission a couple of days ago.

 

“You’ll do great. Besides, we’re here to keep you safe”, Nat put her arm around Blue’s shoulders and squeezed her gently.

 

“I’m not worried about anything happening to **me**. I’m an FBI agent, I know how to defend myself. I’m worried about fucking up the mission because I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing.” She hated failure and she absolutely hated letting anyone down.

 

“Language, please.” Steve just walked in the room followed by Agent Hill and Director Fury. Blue tend to swear a lot, much to the team’s delight and the captain’s constant annoyance.

 

“Alright team, let’s begin the mission briefing.” Agent Hill handed each of them a dossier while Fury continued his discussion. “Target is Dr. Charles Ashford. Last known location is in the city of Kijuju in West Africa.” Fury then switched on the projector to show them how the city looks and the doctor’s potential hideout. “He’s been developing a _virus_ that incorporates itself into its host’s DNA to substantially alter it – particularly by reconstructing the skeletal and muscular systems into stronger and durable forms. However, if left unchecked, it may cause spontaneous mutations.” Fury is now showing them pictures of several different mutated test subjects ranging from rodents to small animals. “Unfortunately, HYDRA caught wind of his experiments and are hell-bent on bringing him in so they can use his formula to create their own breed of bio-organic weapons – or more commonly known as super soldiers.” Blue noticed Bucky’s clenched jaw and fists - this is a sensitive topic for him. She moved closer, held his good hand and started rubbing circles on his knuckles with her thumb. After a few seconds, Bucky exhaled quietly and opened his hands so he can hold hers.

 

“This is where you come in Sargent.” Blue was startled when she heard her name, she was no longer paying attention. Everyone in the room is now looking at her and she’s fighting down a blush, she’s still holding Bucky’s hand and she knows everyone can see it. “This team is highly-skilled in taking down targets. But, you are the only one capable of capturing them alive.” Steve looked like he was about to say something but Fury cut him off – “And no, we’re not capturing him alive so we can use his research to serve our own interests. We’re capturing him alive because he’s a good man with noble intentions. He created this virus to save his daughter’s life.” They’re all looking at a picture of a 10-year-old child on their dossiers. “Angela Ashford was diagnosed with a rare and debilitating illness that slowly decays her skeletal system. And Dr. Ashford developed this virus to potentially cure her.” Steve looked skeptic, but then he looked at the child’s picture again and relented. “I’ll see you all at the hangar in an hour.” He was the first to leave the room. 

Sam gave a low whistle. “Looks like this is **your** mission Agent Sargent”, he said with a good-natured smile. “I gotta warn you though, captain’s definitely gonna be on full Mother-hen mode.” Nat snorted and agreed with Sam, “He’s going to be more overbearing than usual.”

 

. 

 

True enough, Steve has been fussing nonstop since they left the tower.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“We can still call off the mission, find a different way to bring him in.”

“Maybe you should just stay here at the jet?”

“Stay close to me at all times, okay?”

“Do not engage in a fight alone.”

 

“ **Steve** ,” he was starting to drive Blue crazy. “I’ll be fine, okay? How many times do I have to say that I’m an FBI agent? I got this.” She pressed her lips and suppressed a sigh. _This is gonna be long ride._

 

.

 

**_Kijuju Autonomous Zone, West Africa_ **

****

.

 

“Absolutely not.” Steve was the one who voiced it out, but the rest of the team was definitely thinking the same thing. “There has to be another way.”

 

They managed to sneak in to the facility’s utility room and are currently trying to form a new strategy. Their original plan was to sneak in to the laboratory and corner the doctor there. But, they didn’t expect the security to be this tight. “There is no other way. Our only chance to capture him alive is for him to come with us willingly.” Blue has already analyzed the situation and she was certain that HYDRA has already contacted the doctor. He would not hire an **army**  ( _seriously, this place looks like a fortress_ ) to protect his facility if he wasn’t alerted to any threats.

 

“You will not face him alone. End of discussion.” Bucky was appalled that she even contemplated raiding the facility alone. “I’m not going to **raid** it. I will simply request for an audience with the doctor.” Blue rolled her eyes, they were all being dramatic. She negotiated with terrorists on a regular level, this doctor should be a piece of cake. “Come on guys, we’re wasting time here.”

 

“Why do you have to do it alone? I can come with you.” Nat will not let her walk out of this room and face an army on her own. She’s half-tempted to just tie her up in this room to make sure she stays safe. “I won’t be considered a threat if I go out alone. Besides, you can see and hear everything from my perspective with the help of these contacts and earpiece. You’d know if I’m in danger.” Blue assured them while putting on both accessories. “I’ll be **fine**.”

 

She already knew that they were never going to agree with her plan, so when they got distracted by a couple of guards that passed by the door, she took her chance and bolted outside.

 

.

 

She was right in assuming that they won’t see her as a threat because they immediately brought her to meet the doctor at his lab. _Plan is working so far._ The doctor is a bit on the skinny side with hunched shoulders that make him look smaller than he probably is. His expression was guarded; but Blue still remembers Fury’s words, _he’s a good man with noble intentions._ She extended her right hand and began to walk towards the doctor, “Dr. Ashford, pleasure to meet you.” This gesture, however, set the guards on edge and they are now pointing their guns at her. “What brings you here?”, the doctor started to limp towards her but he did not take her outstretched hand.

 

_(Back in the utility room, the rest of the team has just recovered from shock over what Blue did and Sam was having a hard time trying to stop them from storming the place. “Guys, let’s give her a chance, okay? We can’t be a team if we don’t trust each other.” This brought them to their senses and with reluctant sighs, they hesitantly watched the events unfold on Sam’s tablet.)_

 

“I’m here for your research, of course.” Blue’s smile was predatory. “It’s quite extraordinary, isn’t it? A _virus_ that can potentially cure **anything**.” Her hands are now clasped behind her back and she’s looking around the laboratory in exaggerated feigned interest.

 

“You’ll never have it. I won’t let you get out of here alive.” Despite his nervous demeanor, the doctor managed to point a gun at her with a steady hand. Blue took a step closer and challenged in a low voice, “What makes you think I care about getting out alive?”

 

_(Everyone held their breath and stared wide-eyed at the screen.)_

 

She paused, then took another step. “You see doctor, your research is very dangerous if it ends up in the wrong hands. And I would rather see it destroyed than risk that.” Her voice dropped to a whisper, “you see these contacts I’m wearing? I have a heavily armed, highly trained team waiting outside and is watching us through my eyes. The moment you make a move, they will take it as their signal to **blow** up this entire facility...I know you might think I’m bluffing. But I also understand exactly how important this research is for you.” She took one more step so that his gun touched her forehead. “So let me ask you doctor, is that a risk you’re willing to take?” She stared at him with hard, unblinking eyes, “because I’m ready, if **you** are.” When his gaze faltered, she knew that she had won. The doctor lowered his hand with a defeated sigh and Blue turned her back with a smirk. “I didn’t think so.” She was now walking towards the door, “stand your men down.”

 

.

 

“I think I’m in love.” Steve whispered in awe. They are now on their way to the lab since Blue managed to have the doctor clear the way for them. “Woah, get in line brother.” Nat said with a cheeky grin. “If it comes down to it, I won’t go down without a fight.” They all halted and gaped at Bucky like he grew an extra head. He was taking this way too seriously, he even looked like he was calculating them – probably planning how to take them down in a four-way fight.  “Guys, any minute now? These guards might realize I’m bluffing and start to shoot me down.” Blue’s voice cackled on the intercom and they all jolted into action.

 

When they got to the lab, Blue let Steve do all the talking while the rest of the team rounded up the guards. She hung back and walked around the lab absent-mindedly. “You know they almost killed each other over you.” Sam ruffled her hair and playfully held her in a headlock. “God, you had us so worried.” Blue giggled and pretended to tap out. “I told you I could handle it.”

 

.

 

Steve successfully convinced the doctor to come with them and they are now en route back to the tower. The doctor has been staring at Blue during the entire journey; and he finally managed to voice out his thoughts, “how did you know I wouldn’t call you out on your bluff?” Everyone’s looking at her expectantly, including her own team. Blue gave them a self-conscious smile, “I study people for a living Dr. Ashford. It’s my job to know them more than they know themselves.”  

 

.

 

**_Two days later_ **

 

.

 

Fury just finished discussing the details of Dr. Ashford’s medical breakthrough to the rest of the team as a way of introducing him as Dr. Cho’s new partner. “Did you hear what he said about the virus?! Man, that’s how you start a zombie apocalypse.” Peter looked positively thrilled. Most of the team were just looking at him blankly, but Blue beamed and high-fived him. “I was totally thinking the same thing!” She then faced the others, “You see guys, in video-game and movie logic, experiments to regenerate or tamper with DNA always results in **zombies** instead of super soldiers.”

 

“What, you mean like Night of the Living Dead?” Steve couldn’t see the correlation between zombies and bio-organic weapons. “Well that movie’s outdated. Zombies have **evolved**  and are now created in labs as results of **failed** science experiments.” Blue looked at Peter for support. “Why don’t we have a movie night? Get you guys up to speed on recent zombie outbreaks?” She grinned and Peter gave her a thumbs-up.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ashford and his virus were definitely borrowed from Resident Evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly borrowed my main character's pseudonym from The Raven Cycle by Maggie Stiefvater and part of her backstory from Emily Prentiss of Criminal Minds. There will be some mentions of other Criminal Minds characters and episodes along the way as well.
> 
> This is my first attempt to write ANYTHING. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. <3


End file.
